


Demonstration

by alyse



Category: Jurassic Park III
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's all about the hands-on experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithine/gifts).



> Written for [](http://aithine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**aithine**](http://aithine.dreamwidth.org/) and for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mmom/)/[](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/). Thanks to [](http://aithine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**aithine**](http://aithine.dreamwidth.org/) for beta reading duties.

  
**Title:** Demonstration  
 **Author:** alyse  
 **Fandom:** Jurassic Park III  
 **Pairing:** Alan/Billy  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count:** ~3,000  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters of Dr. Alan Grant, Billy Brennan, et al. are the property of Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and (in Alan's case) Michael Crichton. No copyright infringement is intended.  


~*~

After Paul Kirby left, the promise of dinner sending him on his way with an affable smile on his face, Alan turned to Billy and raised one eyebrow.

"Exactly when did you start accepting invitations for the both of us?"

He used his most curmudgeonly tone, the one he'd spent years honing before Billy had even come into his life and the one that managed to put the fear of Alan into every undergrad and most of the post-grads who'd had the misfortune to make his acquaintance. Billy, however, kept right on grinning, uncowed and unabashed.

He'd never managed to faze Billy, and that was probably part of the problem. That and the small fact that Alan needed his head examining.

Billy slapped him on the shoulder, letting his fingers linger for a moment before they slipped away. "C'mon," he said, and his grin was clear in his voice, too, in a way that was uniquely Billy. "We've still got some time to clean up before we meet the Kirbys, and you can bring me up to speed on all the ways your lecture sucked."

Alan gave him an old-fashioned look, ignoring the answering grin that Billy flashed in his direction as he hauled Alan's bag up and herded Alan towards their shared trailer. Sometimes it seemed as though Billy forgot which one of them was supposed to be in charge. He hadn't known the man long before Billy had eased his way into Alan's life, making himself indispensable before Alan could blink, let alone protest that he was comfortable on his own, and now here he was, accepting invitations on Alan's behalf as though that was normal.

"You pissed about anything in particular?" Billy asked, giving him a look of mingled amusement and affection. "Or was the lecture that bad?"

Alan grunted, brushing the dust away from his pants with his hat; he'd only been back five minutes, it seemed, and the dust was already getting everywhere. "I'm pretty sure there were more pleasant ways to spend an evening," he said, and Billy's broadening smile simply told him that Billy could think of several, most of which would be hard on Alan's knees. "And it was nice to see Ellie again."

"How is she?" Billy's question was genuine, although he'd never - at least as far as Alan knew - actually met Dr Ellie Sattler. Of course, that didn't mean that Billy had never spoken to her, which Alan had his own suspicions about. The pair of them did insist on fussing over him in an eerily similar manner.

"She's fine." It came out a little stilted - leaving aside the fact that Alan had never been good at the whole talking thing, not when it came to things happening in the present rather than things that had left their traces in the aeons old rock, there was the small detail about Ellie being his ex, the ex he was still very fond of. Billy had never ever seemed jealous of her, but Alan couldn't imagine why. He wouldn't be quite as sanguine if their roles were reversed. "Her husband seems like a good guy."

It was a sop to Billy's non-existent jealousy, not that Alan was very good at offering those, either, but Billy simply nodded, bounding up the step to their trailer and opening the door.

"How were the undergrads?" Alan asked, following him a little less gracefully. "Did they behave themselves while I was away?"

"Sure." Billy's answer was easy and unconcerned as he dropped Alan's bag on the floor, reaching around Alan to close the door behind the pair of them. It brought him close to Alan - very close. Billy smelled of dust and dirt and fresh sweat - it wasn't an unpleasant smell, not like it would have been if the day had been longer and hotter. "They're a good bunch of kids."

Of course they were. The smile Alan gave Billy this time was small and tight-lipped. Billy may not suffer from jealousy, but Alan was older and set in his ways.

"I see Cheryl is still having some difficulty with excavation. Still needs some one-on-one?"

That also brought a smile to Billy's face, but it wasn't his wide grin; this one was small and secretive, something satisfied around the edges about it. Sometimes, Alan would swear that Billy was part cat, and not just because of the way he moved, sleek and leonine. "You saw that, huh?"

"I saw that." Alan folded his arms, glaring at Billy.

"Well, it's all about touch," Billy explained. His tone was serious, but his eyes were dancing. "Cheryl just needs some... guidance in that. She's a little heavy-handed sometimes."

"And you'd know all about the light touch, I suppose." He knew he sounded pissy; the combination of travelling and the lecture weighed him down and made him grumpy at the best of times. And he was an old fool sometimes - driving up to the site to be confronted by yet another undergrad hitting on their hot TA wasn't going to do anything to improve his temper at the best of times. Billy was a flirt; that didn't mean that Billy was a cheat.

Billy turned to face him straight on, folding his own arms so that he mirrored Alan's pose. He tilted his head, watching Alan with that same small and satisfied smile playing at the corners of his mouth. His eyes were watchful, though, something akin to sympathy in their depths. It didn't do anything to mask the mischief that was also there.

"I know about the kind of touch that's needed." And if Alan didn't know better, he'd say that Billy was teasing him. And flirting with him, which - knowing Billy - he probably was.

Alan cleared his throat a little self-consciously; he'd never been good at this kind of talk either. Billy might be a natural flirt, but Alan was a decidedly unnatural one. "And what kind of touch is that?"

Billy smiled again, and this time it had a predatory edge to it in spite of his ever-present dimples. He leaned in closer, settling one hand on Alan's arm and bringing his mouth near Alan's ear so that he could murmur, "I hear you're all about the hands-on experience with your students, Dr Grant, and this dig is supposed to be good field experience." He pulled back and looked Alan straight in the eye, quirking his own eyebrow dangerously. "So why don't I demonstrate for you?"

"You..." Alan cleared his throat, the blood rising slowly to his face. "You want to demonstrate?"

Billy tilted his head to the side. "Well, I've had lots of time to practice while you've been away. I think I have some new techniques you might be interested in."

"Is that so?"

Billy's smile took on a slow, seductive quality. "Is that a yes to the demonstration?" he teased lightly, his hands already moving to the bottom of his shirt. Alan swallowed, at a loss for words, but then, Billy tended to have that effect on him.

Billy didn't bother waiting for an answer, simply pulling his shirt neatly and quickly off over his head and throwing it aside; the move left his hair tousled and his chest gleaming in the low afternoon light, and Alan's fingers clenched with the need to reach out and caress that expanse of golden skin. He resisted, for now - he wasn't entirely comfortable yet with the idea that he was allowed to touch someone as young and as vibrant - as **perfect** \- as Billy. After all, there was no fool like an old fool; he certainly fit into the 'old' category when it came to Billy, and he was beginning to think that the 'fool' part of the equation wasn't very far from the truth, either.

Billy didn't seem to notice his hesitation, his agile fingers already wrestling with the button and zipper on his pants. When he'd unfastened them, he kicked his shoes off smoothly and pushed his pants and shorts down, completely unconcerned and unembarrassed by his nudity as he stepped out of them.

That was another thing that Alan envied - he wasn't anywhere near as comfortable in his own skin as Billy was in his, but then his skin wasn't as smooth, as young and unblemished as Billy's.

Billy was already sporting the beginnings of an erection, and Alan resisted the urge to make a crack about the resilience of youth. It didn't matter - as soon as Billy finished stripping off, he glanced up and caught Alan looking. He shrugged, apparently unconcerned by Alan's staring or his state of arousal. "I missed you," he said, as though the admission was simple, and the explanation straight forward.

It took Alan's breath away, and he blamed the heat for the way that his mouth was suddenly dry. Damned dust. He had to clear his throat before he could ask, "I thought you said you'd been practicing?"

"Well," said Billy, his tone serious but his gaze certainly not, "this is the real live performance, the thing I've been practicing **for**."

It startled a laugh out of Alan. "Have I mentioned recently that you're shameless?"

Billy's grin lit up his whole face, dimples forming on both sides of his mouth. "Once or twice," he said, and then wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly along its length.

Alan's mouth grew even drier; he had to swallow heavily, his eyes fixed on Billy's hand, watching as Billy's strong, nimble fingers slid up and down his cock, which was slowly firming up to full hardness. A drop of pre-come formed at the tip, and Billy's fingers moved to catch it, using the moisture to slick his cock up and ease the grip of his hand.

Billy took a couple of steps backwards, heading towards the bed - he obviously hadn't stowed it away that morning, but then, he never did if Alan wasn't there to nag him. Alan couldn't help wondering if Billy's scent still clung to the sheets, the smell of his sweat and his come, too, if he'd been truthful about how he'd spent the last few nights without Alan.

He watched as Billy lowered himself onto the bed, first sitting on the edge and then leaning back with his legs spread, his hand still stroking lazily between them. Billy's eyes were half-lidded, and he was watching Alan from underneath them, desire flaring in his expression and darkening in his hazel eyes as Alan licked at his lips, an involuntary reaction to the sight laid out in front of him.

"Don't you think you've been gone long enough?" asked Billy, his voice low and sultry. "Why the hell are you still all the way over there?"

Alan let out a snort of laughter, but he drifted towards the bed, unable to stay away. "I thought you said you wanted to demonstrate?" he asked lightly.

"I said I wanted to do a **hands-on** demonstration. As in **your** hands on. Now get your ass over here, Alan."

What had he been thinking about Billy not being clear who was in charge? Billy knew damned well who was in charge, and it wasn't Alan.

He sat down next to Billy, leaning over to kiss the younger man. He'd meant to keep it brief, 'hello' and 'maybe I missed having you around, just a little', but Billy had other ideas. He wrapped the hand not currently stroking his dick around the back of Alan's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him thoroughly, his tongue exploring the contours of Alan's mouth.

When Alan finally pulled free, the taste of Billy was on his tongue and he was half-hard himself, tiredness be damned.

"Hands on?" he asked; the words came out a little hoarse, and he cleared his throat again.

"Like this." Billy caught hold of the hand Alan had nearest to him, tugging it less than gently towards his cock, meaning that Alan had to shuffle around to avoid toppling over. It wasn't a graceful move, but then Billy didn't seem to be in the mood for graceful; he was hungry, impatient, his hips rocking minutely up and down as he waited for Alan to get with the programme.

Billy's cock was thick and hard in Alan's hand, hot and a little slick, and he tightened his fingers, stroking Billy from root to tip, his grip firm enough to draw a heartfelt groan out of Billy. Billy's head fell back down towards the bed, his hand settling around Alan's, guiding the speed of his pulls as Billy thrust up into his fist. "Yes," Billy gasped, his neck arching backwards, "like that. God, I've missed you so much, Alan. You're going to fuck me after, right?"

The question sent a surge of heat through Alan, tightening in his groin, his dick hardening up further. "If that's what you want," he said, and Billy reached up for him again, pulling him down into another kiss, sloppy and uncoordinated this time.

"Yeah, Dr Grant, that's what I want. Now, do you need me to demonstrate further, or do you think you've... grasped the concept now?"

Alan chuckled, his breath warm against Billy's skin and Billy's breath sweet against his mouth. "I've got it," he said, pressing his mouth against Billy's to stop whatever smartass thing his lover was about to say next, his fingers still stroking along his lover's length and making Billy twist and groan. "You do realise that I've had some extensive fieldwork of my own in this area, don't you? In fact, if you shut up and pay attention, I might even be able to show you a thing or two, Mr Brennan."

Billy laughed, the sound breathless and cracking on a gasp as Alan tightened his grip, his thumb stroking over the very tip of Billy's cock at the end of each upwards stroke. "That's a trick I already know," he said, and Alan twisted his fingers, scratched lightly at Billy's skin with his blunt nails, making Billy buck and groan.

"What about that one?"

"That one's new." Alan twisted around, reaching down between Billy's legs with his free hand and gently cupping Billy's balls, his thumb stroking over the soft skin behind them and making Billy gasp again. "And that one." Billy was babbling now. "I like that one."

Alan chuckled softly, his breath ghosting over the vulnerable skin of Billy's stomach, close enough to tickle the soft hairs that grew there, the ones that thickened the closer that Alan moved towards Billy's groin. The hair just above Billy's cock curled darkly, and Alan lowered his head, breathing in the scent of Billy, sweat and musk.

"Not fair," Billy gasped, the skin beneath Alan's mouth twitching as he rocked restlessly. "It's supposed to be a hands-on demonstration, not..."

"Not a mouth-on?" Alan pressed a kiss against the base of Billy's cock, his fingers still sliding along the length of it. "Aren't you the one always telling me that I have to move with the times, try new things?" He slid his tongue out, tracing a path up Billy's length, tasting salt sweat and pre-come. "New methodologies?"

"You're a cheating bastard, do you know that?"

"Any complaints?"

"Hell, no!" The words were emphatic, and Alan laughed, opening his mouth to take in the very tip of Billy's cock. Billy groaned, his hand coming up to rest on Alan's head, not to push down but simply so that Billy could slide his fingers through Alan's thinning hair. "God, you're going to make me come."

Alan hummed, ready for it when Billy's hips jerked up, thrusting his length deeper into Alan's mouth. He pulled off it with a wet, sucking sound, his fingers never ceasing their long, slow pulls along Billy's cock as he looked up his lover's body towards Billy's face. Billy's eyes were closed, his neck taut and corded, and all of the muscles in his belly were tight and tense. "I thought that was the point, Billy," he said gently, and then lowered his head again, taking as much of Billy's dick into his mouth as he could.

He'd been out of practice with this before he'd met Billy, but cocksucking, like fucking, was like riding a bike, or so he'd heard. The muscles might not be up to it the way they used to be, and sometimes you ended up saddle-sore and swearing off it for weeks at a time, at least until you could sit down again, but you never forgot the technique. He hummed again, and then let his tongue circle around the girth of Billy's dick as far as he was able to with said dick buried deep in his mouth. When Billy groaned again, his back arching off the bed, Alan sucked hard, swallowing Billy down and letting his throat muscles work around the very end of Billy's dick.

Billy swore, completely losing any semblance of control as his fingers clawed at Alan's shoulders and his heels dug into the bed, his hips jerking up with each sucking caress. "God, I'm gonna..."

Alan heard him over the sound of the blood pumping through his ears, the heat and weight of Billy on his tongue, and redoubled his efforts, his hand stripping the base of Billy's cock, matching the slide of Billy's dick in and out of his mouth. It didn't take long; he pulled back when he felt Billy tense up, babbling nonsense, and then Billy was spilling thick, white streams of come, coating Alan's hand and splattering against Billy's belly and chest.

"Jesus..." Billy said finally, his voice high and breathless and his hands loosening from the tight fists he always formed when he came. "That was... Jesus."

"I think," said Alan, sliding his hand once more down the length of Billy's cock and feeling Billy twitch beneath his fingers as he finally let go. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Billy's belly, tasting the traces of Billy's come, salty and slick against his skin. "As demonstrations go, that one must be considered a success."

The end


End file.
